Just Another East Side Story!
by scarlett.j
Summary: Improvising Emma, Indian style! Short story-3chaps , of how Ms I-know-all-about-matchmaking finally acknowledges her blunder, and her love for the man who has been her longtime critic, guide, friend - and secret lover, in the span of one eventful evening!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - I'm new to FF, and this is hence my first time publishing a story here. I find it necessary to place some pre notes for prospective readers of this story. While the concept of this story is entirely derived from Jane Austen's Emma (and partly influenced by a Bollywood movie adaption of the book, a film titled_ Aisha_), the physical (or should I say geographical?) setting is in India. To be precise, on the eastern coast metropolitan of India, Calcutta (now named Kolkota). In order to fit that alteration, I have taken the liberty to improvise further by using Indian names for the characters (key provided below to indicate which character name represents which book character from Emma). These names come courtesy an Indian telly show, _Geet. _

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights belong to respective owners, as have been mentioned in my note above. I have only played around with the theme and the characters names which are both borrowed.

**Key**:

Emma Woodhouse: Geet Handa

George Knightly: Maan Singh Khurana a.k.a. MK/Maan/MSK

The other characters will be best explored in the story itself.

**A/N #2** - This is going to be a short 3-chapter story. I have already completed writing it out and shall post the consequent chapters at the gap of two days each time. Reviews are not just appreciated, but much needed at this point, when I just step into the world of ''. =)

That said, enjoy reading!

**Just Another East Side Story ...**

... everybody's got a tale to tell!

Like a hundred guys before me

I fell under her spell ...

(Bryan Adams)

She flicked the length of her fine dark hair, revealing the dusky and slender shoulder frame, bare in her strapless summer dress. Curiously, her honey brown eyes peered from beneath the thick lashes, sideways, to catch glimpse of 'them'. Then, satisfied, she turned around, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the slanting rays of the dipping evening sun. The orange and yellow, and partly pink glow of it could be seen, shimmering and scattering like a thousand gems over the lightly stirred expanse of Hughli waters. She smiled to herself, content in enjoying the natural bliss, and borderline smug with her own doing.

The sight of her distracted Maan, not for the first time, as she stood tall and gay, on his side of the wooden riverboat, daringly close to an edge, balancing on her high heels while eagle spreading her arms in a cheeky Titanic imitation. The last of the day's sun shone like golden streaks through her luxurious brown curls, while a playful breeze, as if trying to whisper and engage the lose strands in exciting girl gossip, got rather trapped and lost in the sheer vastness of them. Consequently, her tresses were ruffled and disarrayed, to him, a portrayal of nature's exclusive affections for her.

Geet Handa was the just the kind of girl to compel and draw unwarranted affections. Her exquisite physical features were a spirited ode to the memory of the woman who had borne her to this world. Her sense of fashion was carefully, and diligently self acquired. Her well attending manners were attributed to the fine grooming Daarji had assured for her, as much as he had ascertained the riches for his precious, orphaned granddaughter. To her credit was good intention and compassion of heart. To her discredit was the vanity of a sensibility he thought her to overestimate in herself.

Maan looked at her for one long moment, unable to keep himself from doing so, before a subtle sign indicated to him that she would turn around. Hastily, with a fair knowing of what was coming, he divested his concentration into cutting a wholesome wave with the strength of the long logged oar, a physical effort that came to him with the grace and ease of one who is well practiced.

"Say MK," she begun sure enough, in a hushed excitement, turning around, "Don't they look delightfully in love?"

Her whisper had an infectious quality about it, but he knew better than to appear encouraging. Maan gave another tug to the oar, affected with greater force than previously, and tsk-ed under his breath. Luckily she missed this reaction, but it aggravated her no less, to not receive a verbal reply from him, much less an affirmation of her good deed accomplished. Damn him, she thought indignantly, to never acknowledge my brilliance! There was the wise option of refraining from further attempts of extracting a compliment out of him, but Geet had never quite acquired the trait of tact.

"Maan Singh Khurana!"

"Geet Kaur Handa?" His tone was bored, and mockingly obliging.

"Wow, so you can actually hear me! And I was beginning to imagine your suffering on account of some untimely, horrible sort of deafness!" She mocked back, her own irritation at his lack of enthusiasm not so much a secret.

"Your concern never fails to touch me," he replied back in sweet scorn, "But my auditory senses, I assure you, are sharp as ever. Despite, " he cocked an eye pausing in meaningful emphasis, "My dire attempts to tune them down... once in a while ..." His implication was obvious. She inhaled sharply to keep herself from responding in kind - a concession to his advantage only on account of their two companions, who although were successfully isolated across from them inside the hooded section of the boat, were not to be disturbed by a foolishly provoked scene. "As for your question," he continued, and transient curiosity brought about a thoughtless revival of hope in her, "Frankly speaking - and only cause you insist upon knowing my opinion - even by your own bizarre standards of mismatching, what are you even thinking setting up... Tasha with Adi?"

Geet was taken aback. Not because his words brought about a revelation, but because for once she had truly not seen this contradiction coming, even from him. She looked at him, mouth slightly open in disbelief, then shot the 'couple' a very particular look, and looked back at him in a rather disgusted way. The lapse of incredulity on her part was brief, cause really, didn't she know him enough to have hoped for any better?

"Of course you wouldn't understand!" she shot back tersely, "If only you'd ever care to look beyond the files in your office ..."

"Why that's what I hired you for sweetheart!" He exclaimed, his disdain stark, leaning the oar against the boat edge for a moment of rest. "But somebody must look at the files or there would be no office, and none of the serendipitous love!"

"Can't you at least pretend to be happy for people?"

"By playing the brainless cupid? No thanks!"

"You're such a... heartless... jerk of a man!"

For all the annoyance that provoked her remark, for all the truth it spelled about the pride he personally placed in this ability to maintain emotional detachment, and most of all for the countless times she had wrecked reproach upon him over the matter - Maan was uncharacteristically hit by her blame. So much that it was at the tip of his tongue to ask her if she really believed him to be so utterly insensitive. If she always had. Instead, he showed slight signs of physical stiffening and with a resurgence of force he cut a turbulent oar through the rather peaceful waters. Then just as abruptly, he stopped short and faced her tensely.

"You're getting this wrong Geet. Very, very wrong! Tasha and Adi ... just wont do!"

"Only because you, the Maan Singh Khurana do not approve?"

"No. Because they're two people so ideally misfit for each other that the mutual discomfort between them... you could cut it with a bloody knife"

"Well I'm sorry you never came to be acquainted with frivolities like initial hesitance and coy demeanours."

"Hesitance Geet? You're not serious! Or are you really that warped with a delusional sense of romanticism!"

"And that goes on to say much about how shallow you are yourself!"

"For godsake, look at them!"

"No you look at them! In fact, watch this'" She cupped her mouth and remarked loudly, "Wonderful ride, isn't it guys? I hope you're having fun!" With an unnaturally revived enthusiasm, they obliged - Adi with his trademark low laugh which was like a lurching scooter engine running on reserve residue oil and Tasha with a vigorous nodding of her fashionably empty head, which caused its high tied pony to bob up and down. Each was an eager picture for their different reasons, and at least the latter was not for her benefit at all. It even looked, for a second, that Adi would get up and approach Geet, but she turned away with a dismissal so apparent, that he sat right where he was. She meanwhile remained conveniently oblivious to any cause except her own. Looking Maan in the eye with a defiance some notches higher than before, she quipped, "See?"

Maan threw his head back and clicked his tongue impatiently. Geet, equally agitated, stomped off, as further away from him as she could get while staying on the same end of the boat, to keep Adi and Tasha out of this. Warily he watched her back turned upon himself now, the distance of a few feet between them posing a rift much greater in terms of ideologies and temperaments. Sometimes he wanted desperately to rid their bonding of this gap, to jostle her into understanding him ... at most other times he was just bidding himself to stop domineering around her life cause she was no longer the little girl he had long known...

His brother Dev Khurana's contemporary, age wise, Geet had spent a chunk of her childhood in and out of his house, which was but next door to her own mansion. She was a constant playmate and accomplice to Dev, and from the shadows Maan would keenly watch her while remaining overtly aloof. More than occasionally, it had been even officially assigned to him, the task of keeping an eye on the mischief making duo, having been the trusted elder child that he was. The dutiful babysitting of those early years had gained blood, going from a compulsive protective habit of sort, to an emotion more ripe, much deeper and involving, and extremely possessive of Geet.

Through her years of school and college, he watched her unassuming charm warm many a young hearts and win them in no time. Each time, like every other before was excruciating to him, although it did take him quite a few mature years before finally confronting and accepting the root of his angst. Still, it was as much a perpetual wonder to him that among the ever increasing counts of smitten males, she had never sought one real lover for herself, as it was an unconfessed relief. By the time she was graduating, he was already making tides in the business world as a youth icon among emerging entrepreneurs. Because Dev and Geet graduated together, Maan had taken them out for a celebratory dinner. The same evening he had taken his chance to propose to her, a job position in the HR department of his own firm. While the elders had thoroughly approved of the idea, it was Dev who had finally convinced her. He had joked about how much good her presence would do in livening up the atmosphere in big brother's dictatorial regime at office, and how since he, Dev, himself was set upon pursuing higher studies, she must be the one to bring about some relief at the Khurana owned 'Concentration Camps'! They had jointly laughed and teased Maan to no end about it, and although outwardly he had worn the indifferent, and even slightly offended facade, her acceptance of his offer had delighted him inside. So much, that the very next day he had surprised Dev by handing him the keys to the latest model of a brand new yellow Lamborghini which had been whimsically demanded of him for weeks. It had been tagged his graduation gift, but although admit he may not have, even to himself, it had been a direct consequence of Maan's secret gratefulness to Dev for bringing Geet aboard his company.

Currently, the ghost of a smirk escaped him at the memory of those years. Unknowingly, he now realized, his eyes had been fixed upon Geet's back all this while, although his vision had traveled back in time. He marveled Dev's foresight in predicting the change she would bring about at his workplace. He thought about the assurance of her constant presence around him, their untiring arguments and the ironic intimacy underlying those disagreements, the countless occasions where wordlessly they had understood each other and handled professional matters with an unbelievable synchronization of thought and action, the many deals they had sealed and celebrated for together... Although there had been much personal motive and little unprejudiced distinction involved in hiring her initially, Maan had to admit more times than not that Geet was an asset, even with her impulsive streak of character. While he was the steady, calculative risk taking businessman, she was usually solely intuition driven., and together they made a team.

Presently, with another look at her stubborn avoidance, he wondered how unrealistic it was for him to imagine their alliance would be forever, and if it would or even could ever be anything beyond itself now. If like this evening, the evening of his own life would find her around or not, by his side or fatefully rent asunder... An involuntary shudder passed through his body, and stiffly blaming it on the creeping evening chill he pulled himself together.

Quietly, the native owner of the boat was beckoned to take up the oar, a responsibility he had been relieved from initially, only cause Maan had decided to humor himself with this primitive physical activity. With resolved footsteps he approached her from behind, then came up to stand beside her and although he was certain she was aware of his advent, and presence, for several seconds neither said nothing.

From the corner of his eye he caught a dark outline of her petite silhouette traced against the sky which had slowly turned inky and the distance between them although significantly covered made him inexplicably restless. Not much further away, the neon lights that ran along the length of the newer bridge over Hughli were beginning to come on, as if in earthly competition to first stars of setting twilight. He ran a stray thumb over his chin, lowering his head so his eyes were upon his shoes, and stood sorting his thoughts in search of neutral grounds.

"MK..." she whispered at last, so softly that momentarily he wondered if his ears had deceived him. His head shot up however, with less than a second's delay, and he found her looking at him, with eyes big and soulful. "I really wish to see a day you would support me." Her solemn appeal had him stare at her for a moment, before he forced his eyes off her and looked at the waters extending ahead of them. It disturbed him, deeply, to be misunderstood by her, unfairly, and repeatedly. Was she never going to realize?

"It would do you more harm than good if I supported your erroneous notions." he replied shortly, keeping emotion out of his voice, with some effort.

"What if I'm not in error MK? Have you never considered placing faith in my perceptions? For my sake? Because your confidence could mean more to me than..."

"Geet please!"He cut her with an urgency which he immediately feared may have alarmed her. But the way she both blamed him and expressed her need of him at the same time, made the matter pathetically complicated and much too sordid for him to simply stand it. Hastily, clearing his throat, he spoke up in rectification before she could respond, "This entire affair you're trying to conjure up, its more complex than you think."

"Love is complex Maan Singh Khurana, but you wont know that." Her words were lofty and patronizing, prompted from her bruised ego at his hands, but if she had had the slightest idea of how much they had hurt him back that instant, it may have shocked her, at the very least. Maan, his head lowered back to his shoes, shut his eyes transiently to force a composure upon himself that seemed so hard to come by at the moment. Then, reminding himself of his purpose for approaching her, he spoke up again, thickly.

"If you're going to listen to me with an open mind Geet, you must know something I've been meaning to tell you for some days now."

"Save yourself the pep talks cause I'm not..."

"Its about Pinky," he said cutting her short, and sure enough it shut her up. She narrowed eyes at him, in a puzzled way. "And Adi."

"Pinky ... and Adi?" she said tentatively, "What about them?"

"Its them. Thats what."

"Them? I ... I don't quite ... understand..."

"You do. But since you're not just simply going to see it, tell me what was Pinky's reaction to this latest matchmaking project of yours - Tasha and Adi."

"I... why she... " Geet begun uncomfortably, "She seemed to be in a hurry for some important calls to transfer..." She paused expecting him to go all 'see-what-I-mean' over her but he stood patiently waiting for her to finish narrating, and on that particular account, inevitably she was struck by a thought. In creeping disbelief she looked him in the eye, before murmuring, "She didn't stay to hear me out completely... and it was almost as if... I'd... upset her. But I thought it was just... you know... like a passing mood or something..." she shrugged in a wrought manner and became quiet in thought.

"You did upset her." He confirmed, in a voice grave but not accusing. "I saw her at the office cafe late last evening, much after everyone had gone, and she was crying by herself."

"No!" Her word was stricken as her expression, and he knew the comprehension that was beginning to dawn upon her wasn't coming pleasant.

"Yes Geet." he continued anyways, cause she had to be told, "And I have good reason to believe it was caused by the knowledge of this particular evening's date that you were so engrossed in planning out, that her misery escaped you when you were laying out details of it for her."

"But I..."

"Didn't have a clue." Maan completed in part compassion, "I figured that."

"Why did she not tell me... I... oh my god! She must be so hurt!"Geet mumbled in visible dismay. "How will she ever understand?" Maan couldn't help but feel bad about the guilt washing her over. Gently, he raised a hand to her cheek and made her look at himself.

"She will, if you talk to her."

"But how must I? How does one apologize for breaking a friend's heart?" He stared at her with a suspicion that was entirely his own creation, searching her eyes, her face, for signs that she was in remote understanding of the implication of the words she had spoken, as he was. Of how they intimidated him, haunted him to become his own story... He swallowed looking away, before returning to her innocent questioning eyes and his heart couldn't help but go all out to her. Instinctively, he pulled her closer and fondled her lose hair, tucking them behind her ears protectively, and replied at last.

"You don't. You just realize your folly and put yourself to making things right. Friends understand in time." He didn't know if he was the friend who would accept her breaking of his heart, be understanding and forgiving ... and forget it all, including her... but he didn't think he ever would.

But, this was about Pinky, he reminded himself.

"You're right!" She exclaimed abruptly, interrupting his thoughts. "I will work upon fixing the mess I've made. I must talk to Pinky about Tasha as soon as possible. She must get over this thing she has for Adi" It took him a moment to absorb her fresh planning. Before he frowned at her again.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm going to help her get over him MK! I'll take her out clubbing every weekend starting tomorrow, introduce her to nice... no, nicer guys who will suit her better and value her more and..."

"WHAT?" He couldn't help the rise in volume, and abruptly letting go of her he stepped back, quite appalled. She looked back at him, equally stumped with his reaction, more so as his expression went rapidly from being soft and considerate to... one of evident fury. What had she done now? "You're really getting me to understand that you know nothing, NOTHING at all Geet!" then because she continued to look bewildered he added in disbelief although fading, "Is that so?"

"Is what so?" She asked uncertainly.

"Adi and... and his infatuation... with you..." Geet's eyes widened, she explored his face with uncanny keenness and then quite suddenly she broke out giggling. Much to Maan's disgust.

"Adi's infatuation with me? Ha ha you're funny MK! And you thought I was bizarre setting him up with Tasha?" Maan looked at her like he was quite beside himself.

"Have you never noticed all that running around he does exclusively to impress you?"

"What?" she squealed in a delight that could neither share nor excuse her for. "He's just a nice guy who helps out his colleagues. Plus, he spends far more time around Tasha if that is your premise after all. In fact he's so smitten by her that I can't believe how Pinky ever imagined he would come around to noticing her, or anybody at all for..."

"Geet! Tasha and Adi are co-heading the financial department for the company. Of course they spend time together, AT WORK! And why are we still talking about them? Its Pinky and Adi we need to talk about."

"Wrong! Its only Pinky we need to talk about, and all the ways we can help her start her life afresh and that's what I was telling you when you ... ha ha MK, Adi having the hots for me, that is seriously funny by the way!" She laughed saying so, but Maan wasn't amused. He looked at her so seriously in fact, that the laugh sort of died midway and she pulled a straight face for him. "Look, you can stop fretting about this. I'm a girl and we know when people like us okay? And Adi... why he'd be crazy to even consider me knowing I'm close friends with his Hitler incarnate boss!" She said the last bit in the lighter tone, to change the furious air about them but Maan only went from one expression of deep frowning to another.

"Close friends Geet?" he repeated, the words coming in a strained hush which had her taken aback, "That doesn't bind you to me. Not for other people anyways."

"MK I'm just saying..."

"And in case you haven't noticed all these years, boys around you fall for you all the time Geet Handa." He closed in, inevitably towering over her such that she had to lift her face to look back into his eyes which had an unfamiliar glint in them. In a whisper with a raw bitterness to it that she knew from no where before, he went on, "And there is very little this 'Hitler incarnate' Maan Singh Khurana can do to keep them away."

"Now you're getting mad at me because people like me?" She was confused, and lost, and his strange behavior was explaining nothing. But Maan, imapssioned beyond his better will looked at her furiously, grabbing her bare shoulders not so gently.

"You think I'm jealous of all those... good for nothing swooning gay men who stalk you around?"

"Maan!" she hissed through her teeth, shutting eyes at his tightening grip. He didn't let her go, until she had opened her eyes and was looking straight at him again. Getting angry herself now, she said defiantly, ignoring the force and pain between, "I should remind you, as you did before, we're deviating from the topic!"

"We're not Geet. This is about Pinky, and Adi, _and _you."

"Well I assure you I'm fully capable of telling when a guy feels for me like that!" Maan gave a pathetic bitter chuckle at her words.

"No sweetheart," he begun, sounding dangerously sarcastic now, "You're so not! Hell you can't even tell a man who wears his heart on the sleeve for you. You're much too absorbed with weaving worlds of _your _choice for other people, to fathom _their _true needs." Abruptly he let go of her, and only as she realized did she wonder about how long she had held onto her breath under his gaze. Before she could gather herself for counter reaction however, he was speaking again, in a flat, low professional voice she was accustomed to hearing between themselves only in his office chambers, "For the last time now I'm going to try and knock some sense into you Geet. So listen to me very carefully. There is Adi who not only does not fulfill the massive requirements of vain women like Tasha but also doesn't care to, because the only kind of perfection he wants to attain is the kind that would win you over. And there is Pinky who in fact seems to understand him better than you and has only kept her own feelings for him a secret so as NOT to hurt either of you who mean so much to her. Tasha is not a part of this picture. For your information, she has been hitting on my brother and your dear BFF Dev Singh Khurana for so long now that I'm rather in shock to find you so uninitiated about the matter. But that is Dev's problem, or his control freak girlfriend Naintara's, or even Tasha's herself, but certainly not yours or mine, because our problem Geet is that... " Maan forced himself to stop. Looked away pursing his lips and hating the vulnerability that charged up inside him so involuntarily, and then turned back to her with the mystery in his eyes deepening, "I just want you to understand the people who care for you, and not hurt them so recklessly." There was more meaning in his words, than he expected her to grasp, and more words he wanted to say than he brought himself to. "There's nothing more I have to say to you Geet. And I'm getting the boat pulled over to the shore now. You can get off too, and call your friends along, or stay if you want. Either way, I've had my share of this evening's entertainment." With that, in two long long strides he was standing next to the boat owner and she saw him indicating for him to pull over.

Out of no where, Tasha sprung up beside him that instant and although she couldn't hear their exchange, when the boat stopped by the shore, she saw her get off it, with Maan without so much as a glance back, much less a greeting in farewell. He did look back at her for the briefest second though, before walking away. And so they were gone, just like that. Geet stood her spot, feeling simultaneous indignation and pity for herself. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder. And found it to be Adi, upon turning around.

"Geet," he said, with his typical nervous laugh, "I was hoping to get this moment to talk to you alone."

"Adi I'm really sorry abut Tasha and..."

"Let's n-n-n-ot talk about anyone else Geet. Isn't it a l-l-l-ovely evening? I know you m-m-m-ust already... I mean... he he he... of course you already know b-b-b-ut I can't keep this u-u-un-spoken anymore Geet and..." shocking her, he sprung up to take hold of her hands, "I love you G-g-g-eet!" He stood with stars from above reflected in his eyes and breath abated as Geet quite struck by his confession, despite Maan's warning about the same still echoing inside her head, could hardly believe her ears, before she finally saw the truth.

"WHAT?"

"I l-l-l-ove..."

"STOP IT! Stop it already Adi! How dare you... even... all that time I was setting you up with Tasha and..."

"T-t-t-asha?"

"And poor Pinky who loves you so much and you have the gall to come and tell ME this! Why you..."

"P-p-p-inky? G-g-g-eet please, l-l-l-isten to me, you don't understand I l-l-l-ove..."

"Oh shut up you stammering fool!" Irritated and angry beyond measure she pushed past him to the boat owner who was warily awaiting for his rich dramatic customers to bid him about where they wanted to go next. Angrily, without a second glance, she thrust a big note into his hands, settling his woes at once, and staggered precariously hopping off the boat with her heels not being one bit helpful. Adi remained behind, quite thunderstruck, but she did not look back once. There was something more urgent, more pressing for her to do now, and she could think of nothing else...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - _Thank you for the one and only review I have on my story so far, ChocolateIsMyDrug. Here's Chapter 2 in somewhat lesser time then I promised, cause the remainder of my day shall be packed with video conferencing for work - sigh!_

_If you're here (yes you, and you and you - silent readers!) I'd love to hear back from you on what you think about the story. New places always take a time settling into, and a warm welcome shall be so much appreciated - which includes all kinds of feedback, good and bad._

_And now, enjoy reading!_

Geet raised her knuckle to knock upon the door, then stopped looking about herself uneasily, raised it again, but couldn't bring herself to. What would she say? After making an utter fool of herself for god-knew-what-count-of-time, because heck, she had lost count!... And he had too, she supposed, wryly. Perhaps she was never going to become much of anything else in his eyes... nothing but a zealous fool...

"Geet!"

Her heart skipped a beat, unprepared as she was to hear him much less be watched by him from behind, and with significant apprehension she turned around. There he was, standing in his plain black kickboxing attire, beads of sweat glistening over his solemn visage and chiseled broad chest, looking at her so - discomfited by an odd fluttering in the pit of her own stomach she shied away her studying gaze, securing a lose strand of hair behind her ear and bidding herself desperately to say what she had to.

"You're here...?" he asked tentatively, when she stood fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"I... I came to tell you... to say... I..." her eyes remained averted amidst the verbal fumbling and yet again Maan found himself incapable of maintaining his resolve to be aloof. Briskly, he walked past her to the door of his room, and opening it stood aside indicating for her to come in.

"I came to say I'm sorry," she said in a rush, then looked up, the anticipation bare in her eyes. Maan looked back at her, steadfast, his face betraying no tell tale expression, before moving to pull a chair for her, and then grabbed himself a clean towel from the pile of freshly laundered linen lying by his bedside.

"Its okay." he said at last, and just that. "Coffee?"

She shook her head, then bit her lower lip turning her eyes away from him. It wasn't half as much like her to give way to tears as it was to defy and argue, but just then it appeared to him that she would cry, any second. Discarding the towel hurriedly, he closed on the distance between them, then holding her gently by her arms he made her face him.

"Its okay Geet." he repeated, "I'm not angry with you now. I promise." She nodded a reluctant nod, then shook her head more determinedly.

"Its not okay. Everything you said, was right. I got a cab from Princep Ghat to drive me all the way to Pinky's place across Howrah, and I barely had to bring up the topic when she broke down and confessed her feelings. I feel so terrible Maan, not having seen it all along, nor having listened to you when you told me so. Even what you did about Adi, cause he... after you had left... he said it... I was so rude to him... oh the mess I've made!" she sighed, pausing her broken sentences, and looked up with round sorry eyes. Then in a soft regretting voice she said, "I'm such a fool! No matter how hard you try to rub in even traces of sensibility... "

"Hush!" he whispered, cutting her short, cupping the small of her neck with one big hand, his fingers burying themselves into her dense tresses, urging her face to tilt up for him. "You didn't mean any harm Geet, and I know you never can and that makes all the difference. Its going to be alright. I swear, _I _will make it alright."

She looked up to him with eyes of a little child who was being consoled with a candy after having made everything go wrong - the hope of exoneration and dismay of its unfairness stood like distinct, coexisting emotions in her clear brown eyes which stared into his. A wall inside him crumbled to meaningless rubble. Not trusting his own hands holding her in assurance, he withdrew them with only as much gentility as he could manage, before pulling at the towel he had abandoned previously, to give his hands something else to be occupied with.

"Now tell me if you're going to take coffee with me or not?" he began again, steering the topic clear of provocative content, "I still have to hear the highlights of this afternoon's meeting with Rasika Rathod from you." Instantly, just as he had expected, her body language transformed from being genuinely distressed to donning a dramatic distaste - she rolled her eyes, making an exasperated face.

"Coffee will be good MK, thank you. Make it strong and black, if we're talking about _that _woman." Unavoidably, he laughed at her childlike sulking, and in reaction she pushed him an arm's length away, not roughly though. "And please keep distance till you've gotten yourself a decent shower." It made him laugh more, to her mild irritation although inside they were both relieved by the change he had brought. Like always. Purposely, he ruffled her hair making her shriek and gave her a quick half hug before backing off with his hands up in surrender at her pinched expression, shaking his head as he walked out of his room.

Geet stood following his back as it disappeared round the door, out of her sight, and still she kept looking. Gradually, when her vision had become hazy and distant, she finally withdrew her gaze, and casually, let it go over the familiarity of his room's interiors such as she had always known, when her eyes stopped at the single framed photo on one of its walls. It was a picture of their childhood, Dev and her posing with their shabby job of a sand castle at a beach and Maan kneeling beside her, fixing a wall on her end, not bothered with the lens trained onto them. For some quiet moments, Geet stood looking at the photo. Consequently, of their own accord, her feet walked up to the wall, and her fingers went over its glass, preciously.

This frame had been a part of his room for some years now, and it surprised her, that although she had ganged up with Dev in giving Maan a hard time mocking him over his odd selection for display, she had never actually come around to questioning him about it. Cautiously, she removed it, and then settled down with it at the edge of Maan's bed, while continuing to look at it, as if overcome by a vaguely forming realization. Particulars of his manner from their shared past, similar in pattern, begun sprouting inside her head, not chronologically but in a way as to trace out a singularity of purpose for her convenience. She went over the words he had spoken to her only just minutes ago, (I swear, I will make it alright), and she tried to remember all those times in the past that he had committed himself to the same, and done it, for her.

Geet sat struggling to hold together her myriad of thoughts and memories as were evoked by the photo without a warning... and a subtle chain reaction of sort was triggered inside her head. His presence in her life, vigilantly looking over her and more than occasionally patronizing, but covering up for her anyways, had been ever so unwavering. Hadn't she failed him enough times to become a lost cause? And yet, contrary to what she had accused him of only this evening, it had always been Maan, showing ceaseless faith in her, Geet. He would give her a last chance, push her to her extremities to avail it the best way, and then be there to give her yet another after that too, cause she always seemed in need of just one more time. And in the absence of this endless reserve of last chances, and their bearer, she could not imagine her life.

"A coffee for your thoughts?"

She looked up to find a steaming cup before her eyes, and a freshly groomed MK handing it over with a curious new moon cut smile. She noticed his damp hair from the shower, a black vest stretching over his taut torso identical to the one that had been replaced from before, and snug tracks underneath. It occurred to her, how comfortable he was being himself, how effortlessly he carried that enviable body of his around, owing places and people about himself so naturally. It struck her also, how everything masculine about him appeared to her as entirely unique to him, cause she had never come to associate any semblance of such raw aura with another among the male species.

Not even the shadow of his being, his own brother, her closest mate, Dev.

In fact, while countless girls through their years of schooling and university had grudged her, her camaraderie with the younger, and more people popular of the Khurana heirs, she had always secretly fancied, consciously more, her less than candid bonding with the reserved Maan whom she doggedly looked up to. Hard to believe though it was, animated conversations - involving Maan and her only - were still a source of occasional awe to her, especially at times when she found him letting lose of the characteristic stiffness about himself and indulging in some inconsequential fun. She cherished those moments with him, which were not strained either with an argument, or simply with work loads, or most often with being lectured about some principle of righteousness... but were moments of sharing a laugh of over some ridiculous joke, or mulling over a philosophy that was irrelevant to the world and its bothersome concerns, or even of unplanned long drives coupled with completely trash radio station music - the occasions were not frequent enough, and could not always boast of Maan's complete attention, but most times in the middle of such moments she would find her future self envying her then present self of the transient instant's bonding. She would take pride in believing that she unleashed a side to Maan that was not just rare, but predominantly latent.

He leaned over to place her cup on her side, when she had taken too long and still not claimed it, and smelling in a mix of his cologne and after shave snapped her out of her reverie. Abruptly, she sprung up to her feet, surprising him.

"I'm going to talk to Daadi Ma (Maan's grandmother)." She declared, quite out of any context he could relate the impulse to.

"Now? Why? I mean, what about?" It appeared for the briefest second that she was on the verge of blurting out some truth thoughtlessly, but then she shut up with a determination.

"Its personal," she said, not to his liking, "Girl talk." And with that she was making way for the door that would lead her out of his room and away from his engulfing presence.

"But Daadi Ma is not home!" he spoke up in time to stop her in her step, although, she did not turn to face him. "She's guest of honor for the convocation dinner at Presidency College this evening. I thought she mentioned to you as much..." Shit, thought Geet! Daadi Ma was her solitary hope to find an answer to her complicated speculation. She would also have been her sole means to escape Maan right now, without making it inexplicable or awkward. Mentally, she chided her ill luck. Aloud, without turning around to face him still, she shot him a dismissing reply.

"Right. Of course. Yeh, she told me... alright then, I'll see her tomorrow morning... and you too, at office, MK!"

Before he could ponder over the hesitance in her addressing of him, she was gone. Quick on his feet, he hastened to the large glass window on one side of his room, that overlooked the lush lawns which appeared spooky with shadows given the hour. Among the stealthy forms of the unmoving surroundings, he spotted her movement soon enough, as nimbly wielding her way through the intricate landscaping of the flower beds, she went about flaying her arms in rapid odd gestures.

She was making dialogue with herself, he concluded. About what though? After she disappeared through the iron gates of the Khurana mansion, and entered her own premise, he watched over her until he saw her slip in through the side entrance into the Handa villa safely, before stretching out to relax and retiring to his bed. Two cups of coffee, now cold and forgotten, lay lonely in two different spots of the room, while he reclined against a number of pillows propped up for his back. And pondered over the matter of her strange exit.

It was a while, before exhaustion from the day was taking over him, and only when his actively pursued thoughts inevitably dimmed out, did a small voice from within tempt him with an idea of its own. Abruptly, his eyes flew open, and Maan sat up, all sleep lost. He scattered the sheets on his bed to locate his object of interest - the framed picture from his wall which she had been looking at when he had walked in with the coffee. Staring at it now, the way she had been not long ago, he debated over the possibility that her queer exit would have anything to do with this photo. It was a preposterous notion, and yet, where this girl was concerned, anything was possible.

What could she have been thinking? What would he think, if he was thinking like Geet Kaur Handa...?

**A/N** -_ Reminder reminder! Don't forget to review, pretty please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _This is the final chapter for my short story. Thank you everyone, who has reviewed the story so far – it means a lot to me both as a writer, and a newcomer to this forum and I can't say enough of how much I appreciate feedback. _

_This finale, when I first penned it some months ago, had seemed to me a tad over dramatic. However, having seen versions of characters from all three of my inspiring sources for this story [Emma, Aisha and Geet] I conveniently put the blame of being inadvertently too drawn into them time and again, lol. That said, I shall not deny how much fun I had penning it down. In my head, I could picture the exact scene, and the exact detailing of its surrounding set up – I'm like that when I write sometimes, imagining a precise picture of a scene I'm writing about. I tend to get carried away with trivial and minor details in the process too, but hopefully its not too hard to bear with all that. _

_And now it seems I've gotten somewhat carried away even with my A/N. Without further digressing, read on!_

It was only when the irregular but persistent sound of pelting stones upon her window had lasted several minutes, that she was roused from her slumber. Which had been restless anyways, thanks to her awkwardly sprawled limbs upon the _diwan_and head uncomfortably nestled into the crook of its one side arm, an old paperback, which she had never completed reading given her rare bed time sessions, having slipped through her fingers, lying discarded on the cold marble floor.

Some tens of seconds later, she had not only become aware of the awakening cause, but the cognizance of its implication had also dawned upon her. And because that did little to improve her sour disposition, partially from a disrupted sleep, she threw her gown over herself and walked to the targeted window in mounting displeasure which was evident from the mumbled grumbling.

"Dev Singh Khurana you will die at my hands one of these nights for..." She stopped, completely taken aback, by the presence of the elder Khurana brother instead, and at least for some seconds that followed, she was led into believing that her imagination was to blame for the specter of him she could see.

"Sorry to wake you up," he said simply, from his place on the ground exactly below her first floor window, and hearing the deep baritone was a confirmation that overruled her doubts. Reflexively her eyes went to grandfather clock on the bedroom wall, the hands of which lay stretched to relay an hour close to 2AM.

"Oh!... I... its okay... but... you... here?" He grinned at her startled incoherence, even as she asked herself mentally if it was possible that the distinguished Maan Singh Khurana had stooped to the indignity of throwing pebbles upon her window, at this height of unwelcome hour, to get her attention, like a spoiled unruly teenager? Cause this rustic measure she had only ever known Dev to resort to, all these years.

"I had to ask you something important. It couldn't wait." He shrugged explaining, not particularly apologetic, and she was increasingly baffled by how he ever thought it was his place to act so whimsical after all that severity of decorum he imposed upon people around him, especially her.

"Geet... _puttar_(child)?"

And lo came on the lights in the previously darkened villa, as they both heard the familiar voice of her grandfather, beckoning in concern. Not a moment too late, he was leaning out of his window, adjacent to her own except for the pillar bound main porch which stood separating the two wings from ground level to top, and questioningly, _Daarji_ looked in her general direction. She didn't have to bother with a reply though, because Maan Singh Khurana was impossible to miss. Even as a dark figure blending with this greater darkness of a moonless night. Even when people were half groggy with sleep.

"Maan?"

It was his turn to be questioned by _Daarji_, who was more astonished than offended at this untimely arrival of a guest. Then again, the Khuranas had never been guests in their home. But to find Maan, and not Dev, loitering around his property at this ungodly hour did puzzle the old man as it had her.

**"**_Sat sri akal_(greetings) _Daarji_," he replied respectfully, like his appearance here was the most natural thing to expect.

"_Jeonde reho puttar_ (live long my child – elderly return of greeting in India)," came the default reply, unexceptional, barring its present uncertain note. "What brings you here Maan? Is everything okay at home? Is Savitri Devi quite alright?"

"All is well, _Daarji_ , and _Daadi Ma_ has been long asleep," Maan replied, patiently, and only when the old man was done with his volley of questions. "I just had a matter to discuss with Geet, that couldn't be slept over." Then with a careful pause, he added, "Nothing worrisome though."

"Oh well then, at least let him into the house Geet, there is a chill in the night that I would hate for Maan to catch." Typical of _Daarji_ , to worry about all those mini disasters that were likely, or unlikely, to strike a person and render him gravely unfit. If there was born a person so convinced of eventual calamity in everyones life, it had to be the dear old caring _Daarji_ !

Currently, Geet, looking suspicious about Maan's amicable smile, supplemented by an incredible amount of sweet humor, consented to _Daarji_'s bidding, even as the old man without further ado returned to his interrupted sleep.

"What was it that couldn't wait another few hours until morning?" she asked him, partially irritated by her incapability to determine her own real reaction at his unexpected turn up, nor his mysterious purpose behind it. Spontaneously, as Maan brought in with himself a wave of the uninvited cold from outside, she pulled her thin fabric gown closer to herself. There was a nip in the air alright.

"Are you cold?" he asked her, a simple question, and yet it was as if her own question had gone unheard, as if in view of her slightest shiver nothing else could gain priority. Geet was struck, not for the first time in the last few hours, at signs she couldn't believe herself to have overlooked for so long. And that brought back to her, something else he had said to her on the boat too... about a lover who wore his heart on the sleeve... for her...

But what was she thinking!

"I'm fine." she half lied, with a warm color in contrast to the cold outside rising softly in her cheeks. Conscious of it, she stood aside to give him space. He nodded, then without need of being told his way around, he strode past her. The flimsy spell was broken, Geet rolled eyes to see him headed for the kitchen, before securing the doors and following him.

"I'm hungry," he declared, the second she had stepped into sight, to find him rummaging through the refrigerator.

"And you've crossed boundaries at this time of the night to get your post midnight snack?"

"Boundaries? We're not separated by an LoC you know. I also need a cola by the way."

"Why Nakul quit stocking up your pantry or what?" She asked, referring to the in-house man servant in the Khurana mansion.

"Geez Geet! I missed my dinner after the evening workout thanks to the coffee you wanted to have with me, which eventually you ditched me for. Now you can't afford one decent snack for a late night guest without fretting about unexpected consumption of your groceries?"

"Its hard when the guest has an abyss for a stomach!"

"What? Come on! Its a 16 pack okay!"

"Hah! You know what, after you're done stuffing up each one of your 16 packs, please show yourself out. You don't need me for directions, and I, am in dire need of sleep."

"Oh but curiosity killed the cat!" He pointed out promptly, raising himself to a working shelf in the middle of the kitchen. Satisfied with her wary expression, he continued, "I dare you to try pretending sleep when your mind will be pestered with thoughts of why I came over...!" So it wasn't for food at least, but of course it wasn't, whatever she may say to mock him. Point was, he was right. She had to hear him out. The knowing smirk on his face was tiresome nonetheless, and she was equally baffled, as she was agitated by this extremely un-Maan-like behavior from him. It was something like those rare times when he just let go of his stiff attitude and behaved extraordinarily like any ordinary guy, except, it wasn't exactly that.

"So you mean Your Highness will actually consider disclosing the grave secret behind His kind visit tonight?" Frustratingly unruffled by her dripping sarcasm, Maan simply hmm-ed, nodding, his mouth full with a big bite of the quick salmon sandwich he had whipped for himself already, from the bread and canned fish at his disposal. No margarine, no mayo, no salt or pepper - she had always thought his taste in food ultra weird and unforgivably bland. Draining it with a large sip of the diet coke, he finally found the air to talk.

"Is there anyway I can undo your moodiness before we talk?" Geet frowned at his words, which sounded serious, even while he chomped into his sandwich, as were his eyes, somberly watchful of her. She couldn't make up her mind about his ways sometimes... like tonight. Like this minute.

"Its okay," she said finally, in a tone that was effectively composed, "I'm just... I suppose I never thought I'd see _you_throw pebbles at my window to wake me up for a late night chat... its... unreal to me..." He broke into a smile at her candid confession through his munching, then shook head at himself the next second, in an intriguing thoughtfulness, and she could suddenly not wait to know what was on his mind. But with the anticipation, kicked in the spoilsport feminine instinct too, as a warning heads up. Impulsively she opened a high closet, and standing on her tip toes pulled a bag of sun-baked potato chips, the only kind she had ever known him to eat.

"Lets go up," she said, thrusting the packet into his arm, and grabbing his wrist to make him budge. Maan obliged, slithering off the shelf without resistance, and her gown freed from her grip loosened up front, to reveal a sight that made him chuckle again. "What's so funny?" she asked, shooting him a wry look.

"Nice outfit!" he exclaimed in amusement, at her fading Pokemon tee with matching knee length boxers.

"Need I tell you exactly who to blame for the preposterous sense of fashion?" She shot back tartly.

"You know you were dying to own one of these when Dev got his, but couldn't ask for it cause you were too old to demand boy's wear!"

"Well how thoughtful of you to realize my 'dark desire'! I shall never forget the humiliation at the hands of my girl gang when I opened it among my birthday gifts."

"_You_were humiliated? Excuse me! _I_did you a favor by getting you a gift you secretly wanted, without caring for all the ridicule that came my way as a consequence! And of course, you only glared at me and threw a tantrum about my embarrassing taste!"

They had reached the landing of the first floor and the first door to their right led to her bedroom. Turning around, leaning her back against the closed door, she faced him with arms crossed in front.

"What made you think I was desperate to own such a loony looking outfit?"

"Why do you still own it then? Like when was this I gifted it to you... let's see, your 10th birthday?And look at you! Still wearing it, like a decade and 7 years later! And heck it sort of even fits you!"

"Its rude to talk of a lady's age Mr. Prim-and-Proper!" she said indignantly. Part of her offense came from personally knowing that out of sheer whim, she had earlier ransacked her entire closet in search of this night dress cause... well, she'd just felt like wearing it tonight. But he wasn't going to hear that from her. Not in a million years!

"Oh no no no! Its actually rude to _ask_a lady's age - but I'm not asking, and hello, _which_lady are we talking about again?"

"Gosh, what is wrong with you tonight! But why am I even wasting my time arguing with you! Argh!"

Huffing, she turned upon her heel, twisted the door knob and walked into her room. Maan cocked a brow behind her, and pressed his lips to curb his smile, before following suit and entering behind her, tongue against his cheek.

He had put several hours into furious thinking, before bidding himself to quash the negativity and find the courage to come up here, and still, deep within, he had been significantly undecided about this entire approach. Right up to the moment that is, that she had appeared at her window, and it was as if his battling insides made instant peace at the sight of her - rumpled and annoyed, rubbing her eyes and adorably cute.- a sight that in a strange way defined everything about the girl he was in love with. It had been like a green signal, one to make him realize why he was willing to take the risk, how much he wanted this, and how very long he had; there was no looking back. And from that particular moment beneath her window sill, Maan had felt some intricate knots inside, loosen up, as he found himself in control of things, the way he liked to be.

In his thoughts, currently, he didn't catch sight of the abandoned paperback on the floor, and staggered a little, catching his toe in it, before regaining his balance. He frowned at the culprit copy, picked it up and recognized it right away - one of the many from his personal collection that she would borrow regularly, but never get around to reading. It was one of their constant topics to bicker about, her lack of persistence, in his opinion, in following through what is once begun to its end. It was on the tip of his tongue to say as much, as always, but then he thought the better of it and kept quiet. Instead, he walked over to her reading table, stuck it up neatly on the shelf, and further placed the empty cola can and tissues he had used to wipe his hands, at an edge, meaning to gather and dispose them off in the kitchen garbage downstairs on his way out. Later.

"I always marveled at your immaculate ways when we were kids you know."

He looked up at the transformation in her voice, no more irritated, but solemn, and reminiscing. Her gaze, he traced to his carefully put aside waste, and it explained partly at least, the source of her remark. A smile, melancholic, apparently from the nostalgia, began to play upon her lips and she continued, talking to her audience of two - him, and herself.

"But all the lectures I got for never becoming anything as good as you, would make me hate your perfection so much. I wasn't jealous, I just never came to terms with the constant comparisons. With your ideal-hood, with Dev's plan to pursue higher studies, even with Nain Tara's feminine sensitivity to the thought of settling down while I continue calling off even discussions about the matter as no Indian girl ought to... I'm resigned to remain 'the good child who could have been better if her parents had been around to look out for her'." She paused, when blinking away at an ill timed stinging sensation in her eyes made her aware of _his_eyes fixed upon her - they were extra watchful tonight, she thought, or maybe she was just over wrought with this day, in need of sleep, and hallucinating...

Geet looked away, fixing a lose strand behind her ear out of habit. Although her thinking aloud had not been exactly loud, the seconds of pause in her idle confessions made the room unnaturally quiet, and she became aware of the sound of the wind outside - it seemed to have gathered strength. Finding her reasonable escape, she got up to shut the window, and Maan followed her with his eyes, unblinking.

Her words had shaken something of his towering confidence. He was frowning lightly without knowing of it, as the untiring voice inside asked him how he had never seen through Geet to recognize this nuance in her person. Despite his firm belief in knowing her so very well, better even, than she did herself. He had been proven right too, far too many times to counter this personally held conviction. Now, as she made him privy to what sounded like a lifetime's inside secrets, he couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed, and lost... about not really having known her all that much, all these years, after all. The unsettled debate of his preceding hours was back to disturb him, especially her mention of the procrastinated talks of any alliance for her. She was, as he had pointed out in jest before, 27 years old now, and that wasn't an age when their society expected a girl to still be a maiden. He had known of _Daarji_'s continued efforts, in vain, to convince her to at least begin considering the idea, cause ironic part was that he, Maan, had been one of _Daarji_'s constant confidantes, although inactive, in the quest to persuade Geet. But somehow, and he suddenly found this extremely negligent on his part, he had never thought too gravely about Geet's persistent denial. Perhaps, he had unknowingly accounted himself for it, perhaps it was his own wishful mind which had subconsciously assumed that she was waiting for him to take the first step...

Vital point was, he had not paid this matter deserved thought. It was all very well if she had (subconsciously even) reciprocated his feelings, but what if not? Involuntarily, Maan's mind was inundated with all the negativity he had put at bay with much effort. Maybe _this_was his real signal - and a red one, not green. Maybe he was being hasty, or worse, vainly optimistic about this. Maybe, he had still better take more time, and put more thought into this matter... Whatever and however desperately he wished to begin a new phase in his life, with her, nothing was worth risking the loss of her friendship. Nothing.

The silence in the room became painfully evident, and he realized she had shut the window, and with it the assuring sounds of the night.

"_ Daarji_ has always hoped and wished to assume that place in your life Geet, of a deserving parent, if not the biological one." he spoke up at last, sensibly, but more so with the intention of getting her to turn around and face him. Cause he couldn't take staring at her untelling back another second, nor the increasing questioning of his own voice inside. "He has never meant for you to bear any complex, feel compared or inferior."

"I'm not blaming him," she said immediately, turning around, with a defensive note creeping into her words at his having even thought her remarks accusing.

"No I know you're not and that's not how I..."

"I think I'm fairly tolerant of correctional lectures, and you for one should really know that MK." She went on, cutting him. In a matter of fact tone, rather than a reproachful one. Maan was sure about one emotion among his current many as being that of guilt, and it weighed him down. This entire unforeseen discussion weighed him down in fact.

"You are." he agreed quietly, and just that. He couldn't think of what more to say, whether or not to even try and say what he had come for, and a part of him was already working upon a way to leave instead. Geet however, seemed to consider this long night only just begun.

"You know those countless times that I thought I was being unfairly told off, or the rare times that I was actually grounded, I nearly always blamed you, and the unattainable benchmark of your ways which I was expected to emulate, and secretly," she paused as if to ascertain he was listening, _and_understanding her, "In sheer defiance, I vowed to never become anything like you..."

"Well you're not like me." His words came before he had consciously thought them over, but even as they did, he didn't regret them. It was only the truth. In Geet's eyes however, which looked into his, he detected the defensive streak once more. There she goes, he thought, misunderstanding me all over again. She looked like she would say something too, but he held up his hand, signaling her to let him complete, and miraculously, she didn't make a fuss. His volume dropped some decibels with each conscious step he took in her direction, while the deliberation in his words rose, "You are also not like Dev, or Nain Tara, or _Daadi Ma, Daarji,_ Pinky, Adi, Tasha or anybody else I know... or don't know even... " The defense in her eyes gave way to an intent look - making him pause - the kind she wore when she was trying really hard to understand something very complex, and unexpectedly, it brought a small smile on his face. He pressed his lips together, looking away just for a second, but it was enough for Geet to recover.

"You're making fun of m..."

"Shhh!" He silenced her, this time physically formidable as he placed a firm finger on her lips, having covered the last few feet between them in one leaping giant stride. And when she stared at his tall stately form slightly stooping over her, with her eyes big and round and very brown, he remembered something he had told her long ago, when they had been but little kids... comparing her eyes with those of baby bambi from a picture of it in her kindergarten easy reads; for a moment his present words were lost to this forgotten memory, his expression softened as Maan thought in fond appreciation of how appropriate his compliment was, and how sharp, coming especially at that age.

"You're just you." he whispered softly, retrieving his finger upon her lips, to fix her errant brown curl that had come lose again.

For Geet this was a first. Not the proximity - they'd grown up together, and like any two individuals who had, they had had their fair share of intimate moments to recount, the cordial ones and the not so cordial ones - but this was categorically like neither. The impact of his closeness sort of retarded the functioning of her vital organs - so much, that it took her quite a few seconds to recall what he had been saying, and register what he had just told her, and then a struggle ensued inside her head to connect the two and make sense.

A brush of the back of his hand against her face broke through her thoughts, as if aware of her diminishing lack of attention to his words, and as if hence, to revive it. She caught her breath in reaction, but it sure accomplished his purpose.

In that instant, he ceased to be just MK to her. He was Maan Singh Khurana of Khurana Industries, the enigmatic male who was dreaded and desired alike by every female who's path he had crossed, the most eligible bachelor in town. She became awfully aware of his presence, her senses in turn became frightfully alert.

"Nobody who knows you Geet, and is in their right minds, can ever want to change anything about the way you are." His words in a whisper were a warm breath over her face. A warmth that washed her visage in a lightly creeping blush, which she could sense, despite the unfamiliar headiness induced by how close he stood over her. Nervously, she blinked at him, before shutting her eyes in a desperation to regain some control.

"Maan..." she begun to speak, but the name never escaped her lips.

"Certainly not_ Daarji_..." and most certainly not me, he wanted to add, but didn't. She may have seen it in his eyes though, if her own had not been closed, although reading eyes, _his_eyes, had never been her forte in his considered opinion.

"Maan..." she said again, and this time it was audible, "I... need to go..." his brow rose in question, and she fumbled on, "I... erm... washroom..." In his now narrowed eyes, she saw a fleeting glimpse of something she couldn't recognize, and then without a warning, he shot her a smile. A wide MK smile, which was the rarest expression in the history of his existence.

"Well... what are you waiting for?" he asked, and even in the husky baritone there was a distinct amused note.

"I.. But you..." and abruptly, she realized. Staring at his hands, both of them, idle by his sides.

"Don't expect me to carry you to the washroom!"

She looked up in an alarmed way, only to find a cheeky lopsided grin on his face, and this time she was certain her face was burning red. He wasn't holding her, not physically anyways. Why she could have stepped away from him all this while, but it was like he had hypnotized her or something... Hastily, she stepped back now, one, two and three steps, till her own back came to touch the cold window pane behind her. Maan stood where he was, watchful again, even as she slipped past him in a hurry.

And then, left to himself, he was solemn at once. He had to think of something to tell her, for why he was here, cause even if momentarily he was certain she had forgotten all about it, she was sure to come around in time. Alternately, well, he had better just walk out of this place, now, without a word. Geet would wonder, but not worry, cause being unpredictable was not unusual for him. She'd probably call him a few weird names before dismissing the matter and then fall asleep. Morning was a while away, and he would think of something to say by the time he'd see her in office...

But was he throwing his big chance away?

Despite the warning her earlier shared revelation had served for him, only seconds ago he had seen it in her eyes. The effect he'd had on her. It wasn't casual, it wasn't anything that he'd spotted ever before - in _her _eyes that is. He'd realized how utterly overwhelmed she was only when she'd spoken his name in that alien sounding voice, and her mention of a washroom thereafter was, he could swear, but an alibi to escape. But he knew that look when he saw it - it appeared only when women around him were either plain smitten, or significantly intimidated...

Which one had she been?

"Maan..." her voice cut short his thoughts, and also rid him of the chance to make the unannounced escape. By default then, his decision had been made. The chance had to be taken. He turned to face her, standing behind him, not far but a safe distance away, and his keen sight observed immediately her avoiding eyes, fiddling hands, and some drops of water glistening in her front hair. All signs affirming his conjecture. There was still not telling if this was turning out good or bad for him. "I was wondering," she began, then cleared her throat lightly, "I mean, isn't it... getting... late for you?" And finally, she dared to lift her gaze to him, too anxious perhaps, only to catch his reaction. So, she was asking him to go? Not good, he thought gravely, not good at all. Apparently it was the case of intimidation, not impression.

"Not unless you need to sleep right away." he replied flatly, suddenly feeling exasperated with all their allusive remarks and talking in riddles.

"I..." he saw her clench-unclench her fist, and swallow hard, begin to nod, then shake her head slowly, but not once did she look at him. Maan gave an impatient sigh.

"Geet!"

"Maan, I... you have early..."

"Geet!" he repeated, with more command, so she had to look up, and when she did he swore under his breath. It had to be the doing of his repeatedly over wrought nerves in the last few hours. He had lived with the unaffected facade for so long now, and it had none been too easy. But today was exceptionally hard. It was like little little things piling up, mounting to an unbearable climax.

"Aren't you even going to ask me?" he said, a finality in his voice. Like his mind was made up, at last. She was puzzled by his question, and he saw she wasn't feiging it. Indeed, she had temporarily forgotten all about unearthing the big truth. "About what couldn't wait?" he reminded her, and an instant comprehension flickered in her eyes. "About why I'm here... in your room... at this time?" She realized with a start, that the careful distance between them was no longer standing, that she was dwarfed once more by overbearing presence of Maan Singh Khurana, and that her stubborn feet were glued to the spot. "Look at me Geet," he urged, and she had to.

And then she knew exactly what he was talking about. It was staring back at her in his eyes. For the second time in one day, she realized, her breath feeling sucked up and dry, she was going to hear those words. Only this time, Geet saw it coming...

"I've fallen in love."

It didn't help. Having seen it come that is. Even though it was somewhat anti climatic, in the sense that it was only part confession. He had not taken the name, _her_name... yet. But it didn't seem like it could remain unstated forever.

"Actually, its been some time now," he went on, "A long time. Look at me Geet." And his hand went to the back of her head to tilt it his way. Gasping, Geet shut her eyes, tightly, like a little scared girl. It made him feel helpless like he never had before, even with her, but he was much too deep in it now to turn back, or simply quit. "Please, look at me! I've been keeping it a secret too long now, and I can't take it anymore! I have to say it... Geet!" His hold tightened, and he raised the other hand to her face, stroking a stray, tentative thumb over her cheek. Inevitably, her eyes fluttered open. "You know what I'm saying Geet, don't you? You know what I'm talking about! _Who_, I'm talking about..."

She couldn't respond. It was like every part of her was strained to, but she still couldn't give him a reaction. Of course, she knew what he was saying, who he was talking about. She realized, she had sensed it coming all evening... it was this he had been telling her on the boat, it was this she had seen in that photograph on his wall, and it was this she had to talk to Daadi Ma about... she had known it all evening, but not really. In fact, she admitted to herself now, she had probably even known why he was here all this time.

"I don't know where this will take us Geet, and believe me, I've given this more thought then you can ever imagine. I didn't know whether to come over or not... and I couldn't make up my mind. But I came because I just couldn't stay. Don't ask why. And then just when I thought I was perfectly set to tell you, you said... all that... all that stuff about..." He looked into her eyes with a sigh, cause she wasn't averting them anymore at least. Fervently, she knew he was seeking her for some sign, some hint, that would guide him... show him the way. And it struck her, the irony, of him, Maan, seeking direction from her, Geet. Suddenly, she was filled with an inexplicable surge of elation, which made her want to laugh out loud. There was no knowing, or telling why. But it was making her heady again, and somewhat breathless.

He loved her! Maan Singh Khurana loved Geet Kaur Handa! Whatever was the world coming to...? What was she thinking... Why wasn't he saying anything anymore? She didn't like this silence, it was drowning her with questions. She didn't want it... Oh and she was feeling giddy now... maybe she would faint...? But he was here. He would take care of her, would he not? Had he always not? Would he carry her to her bed?Would he... Stop! Abruptly, she inhaled sharply, feeling very short of breath.

"Geet?" His concern worked the miraculous wonder of a sweet smelling salt. The thought as such made her want to giggle, the elation soaring again, and she wondered distantly if perhaps, she was losing her mind? "Geet, are you alright? Please say something! I... I'm sorry... if you're hurt... or... I don't know! Geet are you listening to me, say something for heaven's sake!"

She opened her mouth, and he looked at her with so much expectation, that she really wanted words to come. To assure him. To... comfort him. But words weren't coming! Those stubborn good for nothing forever in abundance words of hers, they were all at once crowding to come, and congesting her sound box in the process, at least that's what she thought would be happening, cause no words, none at all came. In frustration at herself, she shook her head hard, a movement that took all her strength and showed upon her face as a deep set frown. And when she turned back to him to try yet again, it shocked her, if that was still possible, in fact mortified her quite, cause she was most certain she could detect a film of moisture clouding over his eyes. Oh no, she thought in alarm, he's misunderstanding me! My God!

"Maan!"

Came her first sound, raspy even if, spelling his name, but immediately he looked away. Only for a moment, after which he looked back at her, with a face that was pulled straight with painful effort, and when she opened her mouth, to clarify, he hushed her again, this time visibly tired instead of dominating. He looked away once more, and she saw him blink away rapidly, before turning to her, and then wordlessly, urging her to move, till she figured he was getting her to sit down on her bed. She watched him then, fill her a glass of water from the glass jug by the bed side, with strained grip that made his hands look ever so slightly shaky, and she thought how it was just like she had imagined! Him caring, taking her to her bed, okay, not carrying, but then she hadn't exactly fainted either! And he didn't even know! Oh god, she had to tell him!

"Maan!" she exclaimed, her voice discovering itself at last and coming unbelievably clear! She decided it all his doing. His proximity stole her words - _her_words, nobody would believe that! But all that later... "Maan listen, I..."

"Please Geet," he interrupted her quietly, and the sound of his voice shut her up. It was hoarse... like he was speaking through tears she couldn't see. "Don't say anything... I mean, I know. Just... just don't say it." he paused, swallowing hard at the welling inside that was becoming impossible to subdue, "I'm sorry." He handed her the glass, which she took obediently, looking at him all the while.

"But you don't..."

"Drink your water Geet!" he said resolutely, reacquiring something of his typical Maan self, and she would have stuck out her tongue at him, but for his eyes, which were visibly full, and his broad shoulders which were noticeably hunched."It is late, _now_, too late. I must leave." With that, he turned around, without meeting her eye, to walk out of the place, before her hand grabbed his wrist, which stiffened instantly at her touch.

"Aren't you going tell me?" she asked, making him frown, "That you love me?" He turned around, nearly snapping his neck, at her last words. And urgently, searchingly, he stared into her eyes. Moments passed as she waited in the earnest, but he only stared at her, and she supposed with a wry sense of dread, that it was karma's prompt payback. Was he ever going to say it? He had been about to, right? Or... god forbid, if it wasn't her he had meant...

In a flash, her wild musing was cut short, as she was yanked from where she sat on the bed, to her feet, not gently, and then before she knew what hit her, he had his arms around her pulling her into a crushing embrace. It stunned her, quite simply, this wordless action... His always high head burrowed itself into her long tresses that fell softly like a veil over her neck, and the fingers of his hand dug into her hair, stroking them in unchecked passion.

"I love you!" he said sound very thick, and muffled, but she heard him alright. "I love you Geet! I always have."

"And still you have told me off for being a spoiled child?" He laughed, dropping a kiss upon her hair, and laughed some more, increasing relief, and consequent happiness washing him over. And closer still he pulled her to himself.

"Because you are! And that's who I've always loved! All the years that I have known and accepted, and many more before that I did not! Its always been you Geet, you, and no one else! Its crazy, and I know you're going to wonder why you ought to be in love with a heartless jerk of a man, but pray, let it be so!"

And it was only then, as if in consent, that she finally relaxed in his arms, like all the strain, all the tension, all the exhaustion had dissolved away... She finally revelled in the security of his castle like arms about her, the assuring, loving stroking of her hair and his warm breath tickling her neck through her them... And it left her feeling light, and extremely giddy, the surge of elation hitting back, reinforced, and this time she did laugh. It was soundless, because her voice was lost again, and she also felt just as faint as before...

Her last conscious thought, before sinking into his person, returning the fervour of his embrace, was to wish she would faint, for real this time, just to be in his arms forever!

Of course she loved him... Geet loved Maan more than she had ever known!

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoyed the story. I know its more like a beginning than an end at the point I leave it – but I'd never really intended to form a full fledged story out of this piece. It had started out as, and ended up being just the narrative of an evening of a confession – and a speculation of happily ever after! =)_

_That said – don't forget your final reviews! _


End file.
